Reciprocated Love
by X110888
Summary: It's your not so usual 'Naruto turns into a fox' story. Worth a read. Yaoi/Full summary inside-


**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to _**THAT **_guy and the only claim I have to it is in being able to use the character for my own evil gains and such is applied to all future chapters, fanfiction, and other such likes that will (possibly) come from moi.

**Warning**: This will and without a doubt contain **YAOI**, **Male**x_Male_, **Boy**x_Boy_, **Gay **(_HOMOSEXUAL_) relationship, and/or however else you wish to phrase the word. There will also be some minor and very subtle **CHARACTER BASHING**. It is not to say that I hate the character for in all actuality, I love the character but said character has to be so in order for the story to progress. There will also be some **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS** (_OC_)

I diverge from canon just before Sakura tries to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha. In this fic, he never left and has decided to stay.

**FULL Summary**: After being bitten by a red fox that Naruto had decided to take in, he finds himself in a strange situation: **He has been turned into a fox**! Given the bad misfortune to have the Uchiha find him, Naruto unknowingly soon enough finds himself also in the midst of a love triangle as a stranger comes into town seeking Naruto's hand and Sasuke finally realizing his true feelings for Naruto. Oh what is one blond and blue eyed boy to do?!

**

* * *

Reciprocated Love  
**

Chapter 1

_This is not good_, thought a rather disoriented Naruto as he ran through the streets of Konoha. Naruto was late for today's meeting at the bridge and he really had no wish for Sakura and Sasuke's confrontation of it. He had enough of it already as of late from others and Naruto had no wish to take any shit from them as well. Hell, Kakashi was always later than him and that made Naruto wonder on why his teammate had to pick on him about it so much. Just once, Naruto wish he could just have a day of no argument that lead to fights with Sasuke, no being knocked about by Sakura just because she think him annoying, or of any lame excuses that would come from his sensei's mouth. Just once...

Alas though, _his_ wishes never do come true and no matter how many times he wished for a better life than the one he'd lived in for the past fifteen years, he would always wake up in that same small apartment and glance dully through that same bright window beside his bed. Naruto heave a sighed and shook his head a moment to clear the dreary thought away before fastening his pace and finally making it to the all too familiar bridge.

Sakura was there as usual with all her pink glory. He inwardly gagged at the color but then thought of his own choice of color and grimace at the thought. Many always wondered why he wore orange and truth be told- it could be said to be the villager's fault that he always wore orange. The villager's view of him was of a happy go lucky boy who always smiled, one who always looked on the brighter side of things and not the dark. That said, he had made it a goal to show them what they wanted to see, the happy and carefree person, and not the lonely child that was hiding somewhere behind all that brightness.

A pathetic thing to do yes, but over time, dressing so just became a habit, one that was hard to break out of. Oh, Naruto did try to change once though but somehow found that any other color clothing he wore just never felt right on him and thus, he immediately gave up on the thought. He had been wearing his facade for so long and thought that if he were to show his real self now would probably only cause those around him to die from shock. Over exaggerating- maybe, but it _was_ possible and he did not wish to put a test to that little theory.

Heading slowly towards the pink haired konoichi, he noted quickly on how she looked longingly at Sasuke. A pity that she was still so much in love with the male who always showed her so much indifference with his no care attitude. It was even more a pity since Sakura could have been a great, maybe even be the best, konoichi in the village if she could just for a moment realize that there was no hope for her with Sasuke. Her blind love for the other was bringing here down a never ending spirals of failures and if she did not wake up soon, who knows what would happen. The woman needed a reality check and a makeover on getting her act together.

Sasuke _could_ be said to take most of the blame for it as well but everyone knew that it was only when hell freezes over would Sasuke abhor and acknowledge such a thought to admit such to another. The loner, the avenger, the perfectionist- one who must always have things his way. Naruto never did understand Sasuke, but he could most definitely understand why every girl, metaphorically speaking, falls at his feet and offer him their undying devotion. It was like a pack of wild dogs fighting over the largest piece of succulent meat; especially when those girls look at him with hunger in their eyes.

Who wouldn't when the said person himself was a walking sex god. With his growth brought a great change to his body as he grew from a simple pretty boy preteen to a drop dead gorgeous piece of meat. Again, metaphorically speaking. Girls go wild, guys become gays and lesbians go straight- and again- over exaggerating, but- possible.

Naruto was a prime example of one of the so alleged 'possible'. Walking up one morning, he had come to notice things about the other that he wouldn't have dare to notice before. Sasuke's tone and lean body that spoke of his endless training. His captivating dark pools that made him drown in them every time he was able to just catch a glimpse. His smooth and flawless pale skin that he would be able to touch whenever they trained together. And most of all, his deep and alluring voice that Naruto could never get out of his mind. Everything about Sasuke seemed to draw Naruto's attention and that- in it's own way, made him also hate the other even more for Naruto had then come to the conclusion that he was in love with the brooding Uchiha and that was something that should have never crossed his mind for Naruto knew it wasn't right and in every sense- _wrong_.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he gave a quick shake of his head and heaved a dejected sigh, one that caught the attention of his would be teammates, all of which, including him, who were chunins and ever so slowly making their way to the top. Giving one of his well known sunshine smile (while trying his best to not grimace as Sakura advance upon him) Naruto waved energetically at the pinked haired konoichi and made to practically ignore the dark haired one who in turned, ignore Naruto.

"You're late," Sakura stated as she pointed an accusing finger at Naruto and shushing him at every attempt of an excuse he tried to make.

"But Sakura chan," Naruto whined and tried not to grimace as the abnormally strong girl smack him up side the head. It hurt but as usual, he said naught of it and only smiled sweetly at the girl who still thought he had a crush on her. As he inwardly rolled his eyes, Naruto wished only that he could smack some sense into the girl but instead of doing so, he only smiled all the more and nodded his head to the other as Sakura began to to speak.

"No excuses, Naruto." She raised her hand over her head in an exasperated manner before crossing them haughtily over her chest and glared at the blond boy. "Why can't you be more like Sasuke kun?"

Being compared to Sasuke was a complete blow to his pride and he felt rather insulted by her words. For just an instant, his facade slipped and was about to make an angry retort at the pink hair konoichi when Naruto saw his sensei heading their way. Schooling his face and noticing not that one Uchiha Sasuke had given him a brief glance, turned to face his late sensei.

"You're late," he pointed out to the other just as Sakura had done to him. A single brow rose as Kakashi gave him a leveled gaze.

"So were you so I do not see how it make much of a difference either way," Kakashi said. "And do not ask how I know, I just do," he added quickly as Naruto made to ask just that. Behind the mask, Kakashi offered a sly smile that brighten his lazy eyes a moment as he noted Naruto's dumbfounded expression before walking past the other and coming to stand at the center of the bridge.

Kakashi was the same as always. Him plus a good Icha Icha Paradise books equal lateness. Then again, it was only their guess of it. No one ever knew why their sensei was always late and they no longer bother to ask for they knew they would only get one of his weird excuses.

"Well, since I am here now, how about we get on with this and do some last minute training, yes?"

.:次に:.

After a bout of training, of beating and bruising and heavily sweating, it was over just as quickly as it had come.

"Wasn't that fun Sasuke kun?" asked one loud Sakura who was currently gripping tightly unto Sasuke's left arm and practically cutting off the circulation flow. Naruto grimace in just watching it happen and had to also hide the little bud of jealously that was forming as he watch the girl become all to snuggly with the ice prince. Relief came quick though as said male easily pulled himself away from Sakura's grip and with ease decline her invitation for a date and walked away.

Although Naruto pity Sakura for looking so dejected, he had to give her some credit for at least never giving up. He suppose now though that he should try to cheer her up- well it was what he would have done if he had feelings for the girl.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura chan!" Naruto exclaimed in all his loudness as he placed himself in front of her, a wide grin adorning his lips while arms were crossed in a boasting matter upon his chest. "Forget Sasuke and go out with me! I'll treat you to some delicious ramen!"

"Go out with you?" The just rejected girl now looked incredulous at him and Naruto fought the urge in trying not to look so hurt by her tone of voice. "In your dreams, Naruto." She looked as if she stood on top of the world and that disgusted him. In a twirl of pink, Sakura had turned and walk away.

It was a while before the hurt look upon his face ebbed away, a long silence engulfing the training ground before Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and raked nimble fingers through his highly disheveled locks. The blond glance then to the side and noted that one bored jounin was still there, leaning against a tree with a book pressed to his face.

"Why can't she see that Sasuke will never **ever** return her feelings, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked the other, tone dull and not one of a love struck fool who had just been turned down by his long time crush.

Kakashi pulled down his book and gave the blond a knowing look before sadly shaking his head. Pushing himself off the tree and closing his book, he place it carefully into his back pouch and walked towards the _true_ Naruto that now faced him and slung an arm companionably over his shoulders. Naruto quirked a brow at this and looked questioningly up at his tactical sensei and knew immediately that something was up. There was always something up with the man but Naruto had grown quite use to it by now.

"Most women, Naruto," Kakashi craftily began, looking all too serious as he spoke, "only see what they want to see." They began walking, heading into the crowded street of Konoha. "That is somewhat so, in Sakura's case and sometime, there is nothing for us to do about it and we should just let her, no matter how long it takes, come to her own conclusion of the matter. There is no point in getting into other's affair of love." Naruto had to roll his eyes exasperatedly at his sensei take on love. It only seemed as if the man was only talking nonsense. Then again, he was no expert on love either, "Sure, she would be hurt when the time does come," Kakashi continued, "but at least she would have come to figure it all out on her own and she would more likely accept her own truth than hearing it from another's lips."

When Kakashi made sense, it was just down right weird and Naruto could now feel the oncoming of a headache as he listened still to his sensei continued speech on how love works. He felt as if he would have gotten a more definite answer out of Gai but just the thought of it sent shiver up his spine. There was definitely no need to bring in the green clad jounin; no need at all.

"Enough," Naruto groaned out as he now had enough on the talk of love. He had his own problem as is with said topic and wish not to hear anymore of it. Glancing up at his sensei, he noted the crinkle of his eyes as Kakashi smiled and had to offer a careful smile of his own. "I know there is something you want so just spill it instead of yapping on about this love nonsense."

Kakashi feign a hurt a expression but quickly composed himself as he noted the hard glare directed his way and made instead to clear his throat.

"So, how's Iruka doing?" said the jounin in an all too casual a tone to be truly casual and Naruto finally knew what this was all about and had to fight down the laughter that bubbled in his throat. With all his sensei talk one the problem of love, the man was having his own share of it as well.

Iruka and Kakashi- together. It was a very unlikely pair but a surprisingly good match; a total compliment to one another.

"Just fine," Naruto cautiously answer, giving the other a wearily glance.

"Really? I'm glad." Naruto could hear the happiness in his tone and knew that this man was no different from Sakura. Just a love struck fool, if not a better one than the latter.

"Stop beating around the bushes and spill it already, Kakashi sensei." Said man sighed and gave his student a bland look before spilling his pent up thoughts.

"Fine," he stated, now looking somewhat flustered. "As you know, Iruka's birthday is coming up and I have not a clue on what to get him and I, your beloved sensei, need your help." They had now reached an empty Ichiraku and both had seated themselves upon the bench.

"Flattery will get you nowhere and compliments upon yourself just to make you look better is just plain unbecoming." Naruto smirked as Kakashi groan and turned pleading eyes towards him. It was amusing to see Kakashi so but Naruto suppose he had to give the man some slack. The man was in love after all.

"Kakashi sensei," he began, tone serious, "I don't see why you needed to ask me of such. You know what Iruka sensei is like and thus you should also know that all you needed was to spend that special day with him and show him how much you love him. Although I suppose giving him flowers would be nice but nothing extravagant though. Iruka sensei never did like those kind of things." Naruto smiled. "He is the modest type after all." He raised a hand and patted the older man upon the back. "Now, how about you treat me to some ramen." Grinning as he noted how more relax his sensei was looking, he turned to face the shop's owner and ordered himself a large bowl of ramen.

.:次に:.

Having manage to weasel himself many bowls of ramen thanks to his every so lazy sensei, a satisfied Naruto was heading home, a happy expression on his face as he whistled a catchy tune. Today had been a great day. There had been no arguments with Sasuke, he was able to help Kakashi with his problem and he was able to have his fill of delicious Ichiraku ramen. What could go wrong now when the day was almost over?

Alas though, such a naive thought always came with an unwanted price for as those words crossed his mind, Naruto felt an ominous feeling settled about him as he walked. Inwardly cursing himself as he felt an unfamiliar presences following him, he tried to get a bearing on who this certain would-be stalker was. Slowing down, he pretended to yawn and turned a corner before making a dash for it into the dark alley of his apartment building and hid himself in the shadow. Waiting, he watched and listened for the slightest sign of his would be follower to appear but when none came, he cautiously stepped out of the shadow and figure himself for just imagining the entire thing when something large and furry pounce on his back, knocking him to the ground. With a startled yelp, Naruto tried to fight free of whatever it was that was atop him when suddenly something wet trailed across his exposed cheek. Completely caught unexpected by such, he was a moment daze when his face became even wetter when he figure he was being licked by a large animal.

"Oi! Enough already," he practically shouted, the creature surprisingly then jumping off and Naruto rolled onto his back and slowly sat up. Gazing ahead of him, eyes widen when he saw what was now sitting in front of him. A large red fox. It's eyes gleamed happily as bushy red and white tip tail sway to and fro. Blinking, quite unable to believe his eyes, he dumbly asked, "What in the world is a beautiful creature like you doing here?"

And as if it understood, the fox barked in reply.

Gazing at the other curiously and comprehensively, a voice spoke then in his mind.

**He thinks you to be a fox.**

_Kyuubi?_

A frustrated sigh.** No, its god. Of course it me, you idiot! **Naruto put a hand to his ear, thinking that if he did so, it would stop the ringing.

_Well sorry. No need to shout. _Naruto pouted. _Well- do explain, your haughtiness._

**Isn't it obvious? You smell like a fox to him so he thinks you a fox. And before you ask me why you smell like a fox, the answer to that is obvious as well for it is because I am inside of you. I am a fox myself after all and with you and me sharing chakra, my scent was bound to leak and mingle with your own scent.**

As he _was_ just about to ask such, he was also now thinking that the old demon to be sounding a bit to smug as he stated thus. Choosing to ignore him for a moment, Naruto brought his attention back to the creature before him who was now lying on the ground with his head atop his front paw and looking adoringly up at Naruto.

_So what am I suppose to do with it?_ Naruto waited for an answer.

**How the hell should I know? Just leave it here for all I care,** was the given reply.

_But that would just be plain wrong._

**Why do you even brother asking me if you do not even listen to what I say. **The words were followed by another exasperated sigh. **I'm tired so do what you wish with the kit.** An image of the demon curling up in it's cage, head tuck under it's paw appear before his minds eyes and Naruto sighed. The red fox, hearing the sound from him, quirk his head up and looked expectingly at Naruto. Quickly making up his mind, and knowing that he was making a big mistake and would undoubtedly regret doing what he was about to do, he couldn't have care less at the moment and did what his heart told him to do.

"Well, come one then. I bet you're hungry. You look half starved as is. " Unable to leave the creature here all alone, he stood and picked the fox up, who surprisingly made no resistance, and stealthily made his way into his apartment unnoticed. Closing the door hurriedly behind him, he place the fox down and watched as it sniffed it's way about the room before coming to sit before him.

"Smart one, aren't you?" maybe the creature was someone's pet? Thinking so, he immediately shook his head. It was very unlikely given the reputation of the village. He knew already that a large majority of the people here had a well known hatred for foxes in general. With another sigh, Naruto headed into the kitchen and dug about his fridge for something edible to give the fox.

**Don't tell me you are actually planning on keeping it?** ask one annoyed Kyuubi.

_I though you were sleeping?_ Hearing no reply from the demon, Naruto smirk and pulled out some raw meat from the fridge. He was glad that Iruka made it a habit to stalk his refrigerator with food as the other did not think Naruto was getting his fill of the needed proteins and vitamins with his constant eating of ramen.

Washing the meat and cubing it, he place it into a small bowl before placing it in front of the fox who happily gobbled it all down like the wild animal he was.

Absently watching, Naruto began to think on what he should do with the fox.

**Don't overdo it. You might hurt yourself thinking,** came the demon's voice inside his head.

_Shut up and leave me alone you dried up old fox. _

**Now now, no need to be so rude,** said Kyuubi as he rolled his eyes and became a silent and a remote being inside his head once more.

Naruto inwardly chuckled at Kyuubi's behavior and he couldn't help but think of how strange their relationship was. Kyuubi, throughout the years, had calmed down a lot and was no longer the crazed fox everyone thought him to be. Kyuubi and Naruto had come to an agreement with one another after all as Kyuubi finally figured that he was never going to be able to get out of his cage. They will tolerate one another's presences and will try to help the other out if possible. It had become a mutual agreement and even if the Kyuubi wish not to admit it, the demon has come to like his jailer very much.

Shaking his head of the thought and sighing, something he was founding himself to be doing rather often lately, Naruto crouch down to the fox's level and gaze directly into it's eyes.

"Now listen here," he said, talking to it like he would another human. "You may say for the night but by tomorrow, I want you gone. Got that?"

The fox yelp a quick response at that but Naruto couldn't help but feel that something out of the ordinary was going to happen. Shaking the ominous feeling from his mind and standing, he made his way towards the bath for a quick shower, a change into sleeping attire and climbed into bed. Surprisingly, the fox climb in as well but not begrudging the creature of it, he welcomed the fox's warm presence and drifted off to sleep.

.:次に:.

He had barely even time to fully fall asleep when Naruto was groggily jolted awake by the sounds of repeated yelps and barks that was coming from the fox. Said creature was currently sitting atop his bed and was currently staring out into the night sky, the full moon's light pooling into his room from the expose window that was there.

Rubbing his eyes and glancing to his clock to see it only to be two AM, he knew he had to shut the creature up or else there would be consequences to pay, especially from those who happen to share this building with him.

"Hey calm down already. If you continue this, you'll wake everyone up."

Hoping that that would do the job, he was clearly disappointed when it didn't. The now annoyed Naruto made a grab then for the fox. Naruto had one arm wrapped about it's belly and with his other hand, he grip tightly onto the fox's muzzle, quickly silencing any other sound from the other. Pulling the creature then to his chest, Naruto grew alarmed as the fox began thrashing about and with a strength he didn't know the other had, broke free from his grip and bit roughly down at the juncture between Naruto's index and thumb.

"You bit me!!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled his hand away and nursed it to his chest, hurt and offended. Glaring daggers at the fox who had now of all times settled down rather royally atop Naruto's bed, he hurriedly jump off the bed and opened the light. The blood from his wound were practically soaking into his shirt and the blond tried his best not to think of how badly it throbbed.

**I knew that fox was no good,** came the all too familiar smug voice in his mind once more.

"Shut up!" Naruto unknowingly shouted aloud, forgetting to mindspeech with the other. "I don't have time to argue with you Kyuubi."

**Heh. No need to shout. It's not like I was the one that bit you**_. _The demon turn about in his cage, his back now to it. _**Don't expect me to heal it then**_**,** was all he then said before everything went quiet once more.

Muttering a string of curses, Naruto stomp about his apartment in search for his first aid kit. Even if he wasn't the sort to keep those kinds of things about, he knew Iruka would. Finding the wanted object in his bathroom cabinet, he marched out with it in hand, heading back to his bed. Taking note that the fox was still sitting calmly atop it, Naruto placed himself on the farthest edge from the other and began to applied the needed treatment to his puncture wound.

Cleaning it and basically pouring the entire bottle of antiseptic over it, he then hastily wrap it with the bandages available. Once done and placing everything back into the aid kit, he pushed it under his bed and turned once more to face the fox.

"Now what do you have to say for this?" he asked, holding out his injured hand to show the other and from the look the fox gave him, Naruto wondered if it was possible for such an animal to look so smug. Growling out his annoyance, he quickly stood but to his displeasure, the blond felt the world then began to whirl before his eyes. Placing a hand on his bed to try and steady himself, Naruto found it hard then to stay on his feet and feeling as if he was falling, his body fell with a hard thump to the hard wooden floor. His body felt heavy and every muscle in his body seemed to twitch and act as his arms and legs spasm. Blurry eyes slowly blinked, trying to bring his vision to focus but to no avail. And just when he was about to slip in unconsciousness, the fox's face appeared before his point of view.

_What's going on Kyuubi?_

"Do not worry, little Naruto," came a rather soothing and unfamiliar voice that was most definitely not Kyuubi's. "Everything will be alright."

Who was it? Who had spoken?

His mind was playing tricks on him in his seemingly drugged like state. For a moment, he was sure that the fox who now sat before him was actually talking to him but being unable to fully register such, lids slowly descended over his foggy hues as darkness then slowly consumed him.

.:To be continued:.

**Author's Commentary**

If you like it, give me a review and say you like it.  
This fic is only a run of the mill thing- a whimsical idea - and if people do not like it then there is no point in continuing.

So if you like it **REVEIW**.  
(ya- I'm a whore for reviews XO and I proudly admit it)


End file.
